


Working With (The Woman of) Steel

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, but what isn't?, lol pussy made of steel, post-woman's march, stolen from a Tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Supergirl was seen protesting at the National City Woman's March. Lena calls her on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr post:
> 
> http://lenaaluthorr.tumblr.com/post/156300924696/so-if-supergirls-pussy-is-made-of-steel-and
> 
> "so if supergirl’s pussy is made of steel…
> 
> and lena luthor is an engineer who possibly works with steel at times… maybe specializes in it…"

Lena is qualified. She couldn’t make it to the march because another engineer decided to fuck up her day, but she saw the pictures.

“So, you know I’m very good with steel” It’s an off-hand comment six days after the march. Supergirl with an oversized ‘Feminist’ sweater was all the rage in National City.

Kara glances up from her notepad, the creases in her forehead only endear Lena more. Oh yes, she’s mourned the loss of her control, but she’s an engineer, she will solve this problem.

“I work with steel quite often. It’s a very good material for delicate components that are vital to a machine.” Lena sits down next to Kara, braced against the armrest, a glass of ice cold water in her hand. “I’m very good at twisting and molding it. One could say that the work I perform with steel has made my fingers very… dexterous.”

That’s when it clicks for Kara. The realization dawns on her and of course Lena knows, they’ve been dancing around this since before Cadmus. But Lena would wait for Kara, would have, except that whole loss of control thing.

And Kara is a vibrant red and that’s when Lena decides to land the finishing blow (engineer, she can spot weakness, or maybe that’s more a Luthor trait, but she doesn’t linger on that thought). Lena, very delicately, bites her lip.

And Kara is helpless and Lena can get her fingers into cracks and open them up, so she does. “If anyone tries what you wrote on that sign, I would appreciate it if you’d allow me to call 'dibs’.”

Kara shoots to her feet and Lena tries to keep the amusement off her face and fails. “I- I should go - but uh, yeah, um, dibs? Uh” and her laugh is breathless and she’s so nervous she’s not even fiddling with her glasses.

Lena stands and Kara freezes. She walks closer, just within touching distance, and reaches out her hand, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I apologize, Kara.” Because Lena can go on the offensive but she doesn’t want to, not with Kara.

But Kara’s shaking her head before Lena can even finish her sentence, “I’m not… uncomfortable. That’s not, not really the- uh- word for um this.” Kara doesn’t meet her eyes and Lena thinks maybe she actually was right.

She takes half a step closer so that when she speaks, her breath ghosts over Kara’s lips, “And, what, pray tell, is the word for… this?”

“Inappropriate” the word tumbles between them and maybe Lena has made a terrible miscalculation. Kara must see the doubt flash in her eyes because she leans forward and now it’s Lena’s turn to shudder at the breath wisping against her lips, “For the workplace.”

And there’s that loss of control again, and Lena’s wrapping a hand in blond hair and Kara presses against her lips with a sigh that has Lena wondering if she’s fighting for control too. Has her Sunny Danvers been fighting to keep from ravishing her in her office?

Lena starts to think the answer to that is a resounding 'yes’ when her knees hit the couch. But Kara doesn’t follow her down and Lena looks up just the tiniest bit worried, until she sees a smirk on those puffed up lips that has heat scorching through her belly.

“I’d love to see your work with steel sometime, Ms. Luthor.” Kara drags a finger up Lena’s arm and a flash of something like regret passes over her face. “But, unfortunately, this really is inappropriate for the workplace.”

And she’s striding out of Lena’s office and Lena is left gaping at her. Who knew the hero of National City had such bite in her?

Lena places a hand over her heart and lies back on the couch. Jess asks is she’s okay and all Lena can say is that she’s looking forward to getting off from work.

She has some after-hour steel work to do.


End file.
